The Chronicles of Marceline
by Chikane77
Summary: This is the story of Marceline's past. After she leaves Ash she sets out on a adventure to find Hambo, and meets many interesting people and does plenty of interesting things on the way.


Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any of the characters. This story is just for fun.

**The Chronicles of Marceline**

**Chapter 1: Marcie's Adventure**

In the distant future of what was once known as Earth, there exists the land of Ooo. It is here in this unique land where you can find a young woman flying across this strange place; a woman who is over a thousand years old and has the body of an 18-year-old.

She has a blessing yet a cursed life. She has lived a long time, and was able to watch the vast land of Ooo change from its begging stages to its current state. However her real story begins on her journey around her 800th birthday after a break up with her boyfriend.

"Marceline! Wait!" The immortal wizard Ash called out.

The black-haired vampire said nothing but floated away. Tears were sliding off her cheeks, and her long black hair flew in the wind. One thing was on her mind… Hambo.

Hambo was a stuffed bear that her old and very dear friend got her.

"_Hey there…" An old man handed the bear to the little Marcie. The little girl grabbed the bear and started to hold him tight._

_ "There you go. You don't have to cry anymore… so what's your name?" The old man spoke softly to the child. _

_ "My name is Marceline."_

_ "Marceline huh? That's a beautiful name." He patted the young girl's head. "My name is Simone."_

"Simone…" The mature vampire whispered out loud. The passing memory only added more pain. She looked towards the sky realizing that dawn was approaching. She scanned the ground looking for shelter from the sun's harmful rays… even in the morning they can be painful.

Noticing she was over water she began to question where she was. Then she saw it a cave slightly above water. She flew in there scanning the place for someone.

"Hello?" She shouted in the cave. Her voice echoed and bats began to stir.

Before she startled them causing them to panic and fly out in a swarm she made a low sound. Sonic waves began to come from Marceline and reached the bats calmly, she was using echo location. The bats relaxed and looked at the vampire. "Chill guys. I'm cool." She held her hands up and she flew past them. She regretted shouting in the cave earlier… knowing that bat's ears are sensitive.

"This cave is a pretty awesome place. You guys mind sharing?" She glimpsed up at her fellow roomies, as all of them shook their heads.

"Awesome." While remaining in air she laid on her back crossing her arms behind her.

"What's a vampire like you doing in the land of Ooo?" One of the millions of bats asked.

"Oh… well Nightosphere sucks. I mean since I'm a vampire I'm forced into this clan where they make me do all these stupid covenants. It was too old fashion, and too many rules. They cramped my style so I was looking for a way out and I met… uhh my ex boyfriend Ash."

"Was he a vampire too?" A young bat flew to side her asking.

"No he was a wizard in training… and a total dick." She smiled completely over him by now. "Well he suggested we leave Nightosphere. He had to come to Ooo for training anyways. I just left with him. I had lived in the land of Ooo before anyways. " The vampire began to pet the small bat.

"So what happened?" Another bat asked.

"Well…" Marceline yawned. "He sold Hambo… my most prized possession. I ended it right there and then. So I'm searching for Hambo."

The sun began to rise and the bats began to grow tired. "Well it looks like its bed time." The vampire turned to her side and closed her eyes.

"_Mommy… How come my ears are pointed and yours are round?" The young girl softly grabbed her mother's ear._

"_Well Marcie you get your ears from your daddy. You see your dad is a demon, and I am a human." She smiled at her young daughter. She was now age five._

"_So I'm not a human?" The young girl's eyes widen._

"_No… sweetie you are half human half demon. Do you understand? You don't need to suck the souls out of things like your father does because the human part stabilizes you. However, you are mortal like me, and although you have an expanded life span you will eventually die like me." Marceline's mother shivered at the thought of death. She never wanted to lie to her young daughter, but still found it difficult to discuss such a tragic topic with her._

"_But mommy doesn't daddy suck the souls out of humans? How come he didn't eat your soul?" Marceline gazes up at her mother._

_Her mother smiles and pats her daughter's head. "One day you'll understand Marcie."_

A shiver woke the sleeping vampire from her slumber. She shook her head rubbing her eyes. "One day I'll die huh?" She looked out seeing the sun was still out and bright.

She goes to the sun placing her hand out to his warm light. Her skin begins to burn rapidly and by instinct she pulls back holding in her hiss so she was careful not to wake her bat roomies.

She watched as her skin quickly regenerated. "This is the only thing that can kill me."

Marceline began to scan the cave. She went in a little deeper seeing how there were two ways to enter the cave. One from the water, and the other was a land way showing a broken road with wire sticking out and a bunch of other useless junk lying around.

She floats back in the cave going to a wall and scratching the letter "M" in the cave. She still had a few hours until the sun would go down, and seeing how she just left without any of her things, she was stuck in the cave.

She felt a grumble in her stomach… "I wonder if there is anything to eat around here?" She scans the water looking for any signs of life. Closing her eyes she places a hand in the water, and using the same technique that she used to communicate with the bats, she listens in the water. The sound waves come bouncing back off of many different things… including a fish.

Marceline waits patiently as she feels for the fish, and when it comes close to her she snatches it with her hands that have been morphed into claws. Her teeth expand as she plunges them into the fish sucking all the fluids out of it.

She wipes her mouth and looks at the fish's corpse in her hands. Tossing it into the water a huge eel-like creature swallows it whole. A small sadness overcomes her as she turns away from the water.

_A young Marceline was playing with two human children. One was a boy with blonde hair and missing teeth, and the other was a girl with brown hair. These were the first friends young Marceline had._

"_Marceline? How come we never go play at your house?" The boy asked._

"_Because… just because okay." The young girl said nothing more to her friends. She knew very well her dad was a soul sucking demon… and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to suck her friend's souls from their bodies. But she couldn't tell them. She could only warn them to not follow her home, and she would meet them in the forest tomorrow._

"_Jason's right Marcie… We want to go to your house and play!" The little girl said smiling._

"_No Becky! I have to leave now and don't follow me okay!" She stated as she ran away quickly. She was the fastest of the three, Jason being the bravest, and Becky being the smartest. Marceline ran quicker than them hopefully losing them in the dark forest._

_But as she ran she scrapped her knee on a stick from a tree. She tripped hitting the ground hard. "Oww!" Marcie quickly covered her hands over her mouth looking back to see if her friends heard her. She listened and heard nothing. Picking herself up and ignoring the burring on her knee she ran home._

"_Marceline? What happened to your knee?" Her mother called looking at the bleeding. "Come here." She placed the young girl on her knee and wiped the tears from her face._

"_Jason and Becky wanted to play here. So I ran really fast to make sure they didn't follow me. Then a tree hit me and it scratched my knee." She cried as her mother cleaned the wound and wrapped it with a cloth. She then placed a kiss on the knee._

"_Everything better?" She smiled._

_The young girl nodded the tears stopped coming out of her eyes. "Then let's eat dinner shall we?"_

_It was late when young Marceline had awakened to screaming from the forest. She sat up in her bed seeing a strange glow… and glow she knew all too well. She quickly rushed outside running to the forest. There she watched her dad suck the souls out of her two friends who were lost in the woods trying to follow Marcie._

"_Mmm… Kid's souls are always the best… so full of life."_

"_Daddy!" The young girl cried looking at her zombie friends._

"_Oh… Marceline what are you doing out so late!?" He tried to scowl her but she wasn't afraid._

"_Those were my friends! You always take their souls!" She cried._

"_Well now they're your minions! Look see how much better they are?" He smiled trying to calm the angry child._

_Marcie said nothing as she watched her father control the two lifeless beings. "Minions! Find me some strawberries!" The zombie children made incoherent sounds as the quickly obeyed their master's orders._

"_Give their souls back!" She cried even more._

"_I cannot do that Marceline. I've told you over and over before not to play with mortals! Now go to your room!"_

_The young Marceline ran away with tears in her eyes. "I hate you!"_

_She ran so fast and when she made it to the front door her mother stood there with open arms waiting for her daughter's embrace._

_It took an hour of her mother stroking her hair, and whispering kind words into her ear for young Marcie to stop crying._

"_Why does daddy do that mommy?" The young girl asked in a sad tone._

"_Daddy has to take other's lives to survive sweetie. It's the way we all live." The mother who was in a rocking chair slowly moved back and forth._

"_I hate daddy… he's a monster…." She grumbled into her mother's chest._

"_No Marceline… you can't say that about your father." Her mother's voice was stern but kind._

"_I'll never be a monster." A few tears came out of the young girl's eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep. That's when her mother took her up stairs and laid her in her bed._

"_Mommy?" The young girl called her mother before she walked out of the room._

"_Yes honey?" The woman walked over to the girl._

"_Will I ever have any friends?" _

_Her mother tried to hold back tears from this question. She smiled though and kissed her daughter's forehead. "You'll always have me."_

The mature vampire looked back at her hand, some fish blood slipped on to it. "I've become a monster, and I've lost my only friend."

I decided to write a fanfiction focusing mostly on Marceline's past. It's going to have a sequel and that one will focus more on Bubblegum and Marceline in a romantic way. However the first story won't have much Bp/Marceline just how they met and how they became friends, not too much romance between them. I won't be posting up the second chapter until the story is complete. Thank you for reading.


End file.
